The Gielinor Times/Issue Twenty-Seven
NEW TOWER REGIME TESTS GODS DEVOTION The Wizards Tower. Considered Gielinor's home of magic, flagship of research and definers of innovation. But could 'battle-starter' be added to this list? For those that don't know, the current Wizards Tower that you see standing tall on the south-coast of Misthalin is not actually the first. Before it stood an old design, to which historians blame The Red Order of Zamorak for it's destruction. As previously suggested, historians also believe that The Wizards Tower operated between four orders: The Red, Green, Blue and Grey Orders, aligned to Zamorak, Guthix, Saradomin and miscellaneous or godless. Each order harbouring a master, and his/her apprentices. On the 10th Rintra, Wizard Zachariah Dour ascended to become Archmage, and reinstated the previous order system. However, with the rise in god conflicts, some have become concerned around the well fair of his students, and interested about how the Tower and it's pupils will react when the next God Event hits Gielinor. We've already gone through the words that one might use when describing The Wizards Tower, however due to the reinstatement of specific godly orders, citizens of Gielinor are concerned around several possible conclusions... The main concern that has reached this reporters attention is that the new-but-old regime categorizes students between their beliefs, and could make some students an easier target for either internal or external religious terrorists. "When the gods fight, the students will too. Why? Loyalty! It happened last time, and it's happening again. After the Battle of Lumbridge, Zamorakians fought Saradominists on the streets! Now, it'll be in the classrooms." Says one concerned citizen of Varrock, Misthalin. To which, perhaps, she could be correct. It was reported by The Gielinor Times that assault-crime throughout the Kingdoms, but most notable Misthalin, had increased on religious grounds as a result to The Battle of Lumbridge. Similarly, we must also factor in the recent conflict between The Church of Saradomin and The Kingdom of Misthalin. Could our young people be used as a religious target, or centerpiece-cause for political tension - or war? No attempt has been made to contact The Wizards Tower in regards to the matter as of yet, but The Gielinor Times will be asking about how safe the students actually are, and what precautions have been taken place to ensure the above concerns do not become an unfortunate reality. Lianso Irakten, Education Correspondent – The Gielinor Times KING ABDICATES IN FAVOR OF RELIGION Following unknown events, ex-Faladian King Andreas I of Asgarnia abdicated on 26 Rintra, Year 169, Sixth Age in favor for The Church of Saradomin's rule. In the final moments before his abdication, ex-King Andreas I decreed that the following shall happen in reference to the lands once part of The Kingdom of Asgarnia, With all rights reserved, The Church of Saradomin will assume full control over Falador city. Burthorpe will continue under the Asgarnian flag, with continued leadership from Kex. Taverly will continue under the Asgarnian flag, with continued leadership from Natalie. The Duchy of Sarimia is to become independent from Asgarnia, with continued leadership from Lord Aegidius - Former Field Marshal to The Ardougne Military. As to be expected, each party involved complied to the final decree by ex-King Andreas I with pleasure, but most notable, Lord Aegidius' first sanction was to disband the noble class of Sarimia after declaring its establishment as a 'Revolutionary Republic'. This implies that without evidence of a public vote, Aegidius severed all former ties with Port Sarim and Rimmington's history of loyalty to The White Knight's order of Falador, and The Church of Saradomin - two groups that throughout history have had a lending hand in protecting and leading the separated realms of Asgarnia; and abolished the class system integrated into Asgarnian way-of-life for hundreds of years. No comment has yet been issued by Aegidius, or his government. The Gielinor Times would like to ask, why were the people of Sarimia not publicly consulted before the change was made? Why was it necessary? How does his government specifically run, and how much of a say do the people he protects actually have? And finally, does this mean we can expect more cautious foreign ties in months to come? Esmeralda Salmassi, CEO and Editor - The Gielinor Times GNOMEBALL LEAGUE SET TO COMMENCE THIS PENTEMBER Yes! You read correctly! The renowned Gnome sport has returned once again, and this year our teams are out to impress. Last year, the Gnome Cookies spiced our taste buds with a fantastic victory against The War Turtles; and took home the Golden Gnomeball. However, this year, more teams are set to join the 'big six', with talks among organizers that hint upon opening up the games to the wider world. We are unsure as to how far their ambitions spread, but sources suggest that anyone with a qualifying team may become eligible to take part. Exactly like last year, teams have now begun their training and will take part in the knock-out rounds in two months time. After which, the hooters will sound and the games will commence as planned in Pentember. For the next two months, The Gielinor Times will be delivering as much gossip and facts as we can about the teams that hope to claim the Golden Gnomeball this year, and will keep you updated about how far teams might be coming from. PEEEEEEEP! Filkibrik Mechaspanner, Gnomeball Correspondent - The Gielinor Times FREMMENNIK RAIDERS SLIP THROUGH CAMELOT BORDERS On 31st Rintra, a group of Fremennik raiders were successful in eluding the 'lion' claws of Rodholm; entered the Kingdom, and murdered a farmer. After passing Rodho|m, Camelot's largest and most powerful military Fort, stationed on the border between The Fremennik Lands and The Kingdom of Camelot, it is believed that the raiders met a company of men sent by King Sennis I to patrol the northern border, and attacked. At the time, the company of men were conducting a routine investigation about the cargo a passing farmer had been transporting from the north. "They found nothing." Says Grandmaster Courval, Lord Chancellor of The Kingdom of Camelot, when asked what the company found. "The Round Table believes that the raid was simply for the food that the farmer transported." Some government officials were concerned as to why a nine-year-old child was involved in the attack, to which the Grandmaster could not produce an answer. After the attack, it is believed that the company – and the child * retreated back to Grandmaster Courval’s estate at Sinclair on his order, after coincidently meeting the scene whilst out walking his two puppies. Our sources indicate that patrols along the northern border have increased, with more patrolling the forests of Sinclair; presumably to locate any raiders that might still be lurking within the Kingdom's northern territory. No comment has been made by King Sennis I of Camelot. Islando Kurk, Camelot Correspondent Category:Custom Content Category:Documents Category:In-Character History Category:Organization Category:The Gielinor Times